


Tiny and Mighty

by AFY2018



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Combat Training, F/F, First Time, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two teaches Five Takedowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. Any prompts? I do femslash in Carmilla, Dark Matter, Wynonna Earp, ect.

Five fell on her ass again as Two performed a sweep kick. "Shit." The green haired woman hissed, getting back up.

"Language." Five berated.

"You say worse."

"I'm older."

Five rolled her eyes in response and tucked her hair behind her ear. Two took a band off of her wrist and handed it to Five. "Here, pull your hair back."

Five put her hair up into a pony tail and focused back on the taller woman. "Ready."

"You sure?"

"Don't be a bitch."

Two grabbed a hand full of Five's clothes and pulled her forward, sweeping her leg behind the teen's and pushing her to the ground. Five gasped for breath, getting pulled back up and slapped away Two's hands.

"Go easy."

"Do you think that your opponent will go easy?"

"Well, my opponent will most likely not be an advanced synthetic human." She pointed out.

Two looked at the young woman and smirked, "Good point. Let's go again."

"Okay, just give me a minute." Five gasped, her hands on her knees. 

As Two grabbed a drink of water, the younger crew member rushed and pinned her against the wall, her hand over other woman's throat.

"Nice, but you're too small. This would work better." 

As she finished her sentence, Two ducked behind Five and kicked the back if her knee, wrapping her arm around the engineer's neck and holding her in a choke hold. Five doubled tapped Two's arm as the taller fighter squeezed her biceps and arms tighter.

Five rubbed her neck. "I'll defiantly try that one." She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Try to bring them to the ground, you're smaller, so you have an advantage. Let's go, hand me the blind fold, and I'll try to fend you off."

Five grabbed a handkerchief and tied it around Two's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.

"Knowing you, middle finger."

"No... Maybe. Let's go."

Two stood still, her breathing shallow as she felt the younger woman circle her. She took a deep inhale as she felt her close in. Five ducked under Two's back handed slap and elbowed her knee. Two dropped, allowing Five to then pull her into a choke hold and squeezing tight, using her body weight to push the older woman flat onto her stomach. Two double tapped the smaller woman's arm and gasped for air.

"Damn."

"Hot damn, that was awesome!" Five exclaimed, jumping up and smiling.

"I was blind folded."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

Two sighed and reset the blind fold, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

Five nodded and watched her, looking up and down, and stomped on her foot, kicking the back of her knee next and watched as the older woman fell to her knees. The green haired teen pushed her onto her back and started another choke hold. She crossed her arms and held onto Two's collar, pressing against her throat. Two tapped her arm and gasped for air as the other woman let go. She smiled and got up, helping her friend, too. Five smiled and took off the blind fold, seeing an impressed Two before her.

"How'd I do?"

"Great. We'll work on hand to hand combat tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll be like a ninja."

"Yes you will."

"Hey, can I practice another move?"

"Sure." Two said, slipping the blind fold back on. "Ready."

Five smirked and stomped on her other foot, kneeing her in the hip and pushing her against the wall. She pulled her by her neck to the ground and mounted her, doing the same front choke, but not squeezing. 

"Good job." Two congratulated. 

Five looked down at her instructor and smiled, leaning down and lightly kissed her. She placed a hand delicately on her partner's chest and gently pressed her fingers into Two's sternum. The other woman tentatively groped for the smaller woman's shoulders and pulled her closer. Five pulled away, quickly getting pulled back in for another kiss. Two placed a hand on the back of Five's head and rolled so the latter was on her back. She pulled off her blindfold and stroked the younger woman's cheek, trailing down to her jaw. She looked around, pulling her gaze back down to the younger woman and smiled. 

"Just in case." The taller woman quipped, quickly running to the lock and barricade the door.

She went back to Five and kissed her again, grinding against her. Two reached a hand up Five's shirt, taking off the bra with one hand and pulled it out the bottom of her shirt. She went back under and began to knead her breast.

Five arched her up into Two's touch and bit her lip. She smiled and kissed her, grabbing a hold of Two's side and pushing her onto her back. She gave off a surprisingly predator-like smile and pushed up her shirt, clawing back down the other's stomach. Two cocked her head and smirked, looking down as red marks began to appear in her skin. She sat straight up, Five slipping into her lap and kissed her, moving her hands to the younger woman's back. 

Two grabbed onto Five's shorts and unbuttoned them, yanking them down. Five looked down and closed her eyes again as Two brought her hand under those bright tights. She moaned softly as Two pressed against her clit. The brunette brought her hand back up to her mouth and went back down, teasing the smaller woman. Five shifted and grabbed Two's shoulders, pressing her lips against the older woman's neck and nipping her. Two looked down and pressed her second finger into the smaller woman. She sighed as she felt a release of a long held breath escape in a few short and quiet moans. The other widened her stance and pressed her forehead against Two's neck even harder.

The brunette moved her free hand to the back of Five's neck as the latter brought her clenched hands against her partner's chest. Two pressed her thumb against the younger woman's clit and ran it in circles, eliciting a pattern of heavy breathing from Five. The green haired gal grabbed a strong hold onto that black shirt and ground against Two's hand. Five furrowed her eyebrows and moved her head down to the brunette's shoulder. As the friction built up, Das began to moan softly. Two kissed her jaw, pressing her first finger in as well. Five pulled her hips up a bit and relaxed, feeling the second one glide against her walls. She tighten around them, squeezing her eyes shut and exhaled quietly.

"Too much?" Two asked. Five shook her head in response and tried to relax her muscles. "You sure?"

"Don't be a bitch." She breathlessly retorted.

Two gave her a wide smile and began to slide her fingers against Five's walls, hooking them up. She looked down, watching as the younger woman began to fall apart, she was all tucked, her back arched forward into Two, her brows were arched up, head was turned to face her partner, and her hands were clenched near her face. Five brought her knees up and squeezed them into Two's hips she tightened up against her fingers as she came, her moans almost inaudible. Two pulled out and kissed Five's forehead, licking her fingers and wiping them on her shirt.

"It doesn't surprise me that you have church sex." Two said.

"Church sex?" Five asked in a tired whisper.

"Quiet, almost silent, sex."

Five shrugged and softly chuckled into Two's shoulder. The older woman laid back against her hands and let the younger girl stay curled up against her chest.

"You're like a cat," Two said, rubbing her back. "Quiet, quick, and smart."

"Tiny and mighty."

"It's my turn next time."

They both chuckled quietly, leaving another minute or two before they pulled on their bras and fixed each other. Two kissed her again and unlocked the door, taking away the barricade.


	2. Chapter 2

Two pulled on her training gloves and rested against the wall, waiting for Five to arrive. She looked across the room to the swords and walked towards them.

“Don’t touch them.” A cold and quiet voice cut in.

Two jumped, turning around to see Four standing in the doorway, arms crossed and his usual stern face on. “Jesus, don’t sneak up on me.”

“And don’t lock the training room.”

“I needed to clear my mind. Besides, you do it, too. Especially with Nyx.”

Four backed out, frowning and left.

“What’s with him?” Five asked, moving out of the way as Four walked out.

“Stuff. You look amazing.” Two complimented.

Five smiled and tightened her grip on the black gloves Two bought for her. She was wearing a short sleeved pink workout shirt, patterned pink and purple yoga pants and a pair of boxing shoes. Five looked back up and smiled, pulling on her training gloves. Two walked over and placed her hand on the the smaller woman’s back, tilting her head up, and kissing her lightly. Five grabbed onto her hips and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

“Ready?” Two asked.

“Ready.”

Two stood back and began to teach and perfect, watching her partner’s movements and guiding her through the correct ones. After a few minutes, Two and Five walked back to the punching bag, the older woman standing behind and holding it. Five practiced hitting the bag.

“Rotate your punch.” Two corrected. Five tried again, getting stopped by her again. “Rotate your hand like this.” Two showed her, punching the bag. “Keep your fist straight and rotate it.” Five tried again, getting an approval smile from her trainer. “Nice, now hit harder, like a lot harder.” The green haired woman tried again, pushing the bag back a little. “Great.” Two walked back out and smiled at her.

“How’d I do?”

“Great, just practice your strength. You’re fast, but weak. We’ll practice a bit more but on the pads.”

Two went to the cabinet and opened it up, pulling out a pair of punching pads, slipping them on and holding them out for Five. She held them up and let Five practice, sweeping her arm at ear height, seeing Five quickly ducked under. They continued to practice for an hour, working on hooks and jabs as well as evasive moves. Two put them away, she paused and turned around when she heard the door close and lock. Five was already halfway across the room, light on her feet as she pressed Two against the cabinet. She placed one hand on her rib cage and another on her shoulder.

“Your turn.” Five whispered to Two before kissing her.

Two smiled into the kiss and placed her hands against Five’s back, pulling her closer. She pulled back, smiling and unlocked the door.

“Let’s do this in a less public place.”

“Okay.”

Two lead the way to her room and locked the door behind Five. She pressed Five against the door and kissed her, placing her hand on the other’s chest. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Five brushed her hand down Two’s jaw and kissed her nose, pulling her close.

“It’s your turn.” She whispered.

Five kissed her softly and pulled her to the bed. She sat on Two’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her again. Two brought her hands to her back and slid a hand to her thigh, pulling her on more. Five smiled and chuckled, taking off Two’s shirt and pressed her against the bed. She pecked her before taking her own shirt off. Two held onto Five’s biceps and kissed her neck and shoulder, letting go and laying against the bed as Five took off her spandex shorts. The younger woman kissed her hip and held onto the waistband of her underwear. She bit lightly onto the skin of her pelvis and looked up. Two looked down, slightly shocked, and winced.

“Shit, Five.”

“Too much?”

“Not at all.” She said, resting again and holding onto Five’s hand.

As she pulled down the underwear, Five pressed light kisses against Two’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her lips. She smiled and softly laughed as she slid them down, throwing them to the other side of the bed, and pushed apart her legs. Two got up onto her elbows and hovered her right hand over Five’s head. The younger woman kissed the inside of her thighs, nipping as she got closer. Two gasped softly and tilted her head back, placing her hand on the back of Five’s head. The other woman moved her hands to hold Two’s hips as she flicked her clit with her tongue, continuing for a few minutes.

“Fucking tease.” Two whispered, grabbing harder. Five slid a finger in and softly stroked the inside of her. Two gripped onto her hair tighter, earning a whimper from the younger woman. “Sorry.”

Five brushed it aside and continued to lick her clit, adding a second finger and twisted inside of her. Two bit onto her hand and held back a moan, clenching her thighs. Five smiled and clawed her hand down Two stomach as she sucked on her clit. The older woman sat up and held onto Five’s shoulder, clenching her legs even tighter. She quickly let out a moan, her toes curling and her hands gripping onto her shoulder even more. Two let out a shallow and staggered breath as she let go of Five’s shoulder and took a few breaths. The green haired woman looked up, wiping her mouth and kissed Two. She sat on her lap and bumped her nose against Two’s.


End file.
